The invention relates to doors and to door frames.
Door frames are secured about an opening in a wall, fencing or panel of secured area in buildings, containers and compounds. A door is usually hinged to the frame on one side of the frame and secured by a suitable lock on the opposite side. If the door is opened or closed by pushing or pulling, the door rotates about the axis of the hinges.
In the event that the lock is immobilized on one side to prevent ingress/exit through the door from the other side, the area is secured from interference from the other side. In most circumstances this may not be a major problem except in the case of prisons or other custodial or similar buildings where the authority to open/close doors must be in the hands of the custodians. Where this authority is denied to the custodians then a means of over-riding that denial needs to be obtained.
Currently, in a prison if the lock has been damaged or the door is barricaded from the inside then the only way to gain access to the unit having the inaccessible door is to remove the door stops on the frame and the lock fixed to the door. The door stops are usually screwed to the door frame and the lock is secured to the door by a number of bolts. However, this removal process is a difficult and time consuming job and cannot be achieved without generating noise so that the persons at the other side of the damaged door are always aware when remedial action is being taken.
A similar problem arises, when a person is locked in a cold room or in a secured room in a bank or the like. In this case, the door needs to be opened from the inside, while it is locked from the outside.
It is the object of the invention to overcome the above disadvantage.
In this way the frame can be removed or opened from the side of the custodians, if the door is immobilized.